Starting Over
by AnniDiMaro
Summary: After dealing with Ron cheating for almost two months, Hermione finally snaps. She takes her adopted son (Dennis Creevey), her closest girlfriend, and Neville Longbottom, and the quartet heads for the States. There, they will teach/study at Salem Institute of Magic. But, someone else from their past is there, too. Long wait for updates but it will be finished.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you are just coming into this story, just ignore the underlining. It's there because I had to make some significant plot changes.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

She was done with all of this. DONE. Hermione Granger was in her room, waving her wand and causing all of her belongings to fly neatly into her trunk. When she finished her belongings, she moved into Dennis' room to pack his clothes, as well. How dare he come home after midnight, again, and say that he had been "working"?! They both knew that he had been seeing Lavender Brown for two months at least, and Hermione was getting sick of it.

Hermione knew that Ron was never going to be able to stay with her while Dennis lived with them. But she had thought that Ronald would be able be more discreet about it. It was a good thing she hadn't told Ron that they were leaving. Ron had left for work less than a half hour ago without further incident, and Dennis was not up yet. But, Hermione knew that she had to go that day. Otherwise, she and Dennis would be caught in the same damn loop. She sent an owl to the Floo Office to double-check their international Floo time. _It's such a hassle to have to set that up, _thought Hermione. With Dennis' belongings in his trunk, she began the difficult process of waking her fifteen year old adopted son.

"Mione?" Dennis murmured blearily. His brown eyes blinked the sleep away as they beheld Hermione. She had become like an older sister to him in the months following the war and his parents' subsequent death. But her normally calm eyes had a tight edge to them, reminding Dennis of the night before.

_Ron stumbled in, drunk for the first time in several months. Hermione and Dennis were watching a film on the telly, which Ron abruptly shut off._

_ "You need to go to bed, Dennis," Hermione said shortly. The edge in her tone and the eerie calm look in her eyes scared him a bit, but he did as she told him to. As he left the room, Ron pulled Hermione up from the couch. The last thing he saw before his door closed behind him was Hermione's wand moving to cast a _Muffliato_ in his direction._

Hermione nudged him again, bringing him back to the present. "What's wrong?" he asked. She pursed her lips, frowning, and shook her head.

"Get dressed, Dennis," she said, the eerie calm from the night before still present in her voice. "It's time to go. Our international floo time is in about a half hour. I packed most of your things. Double check that I got everything. Colin's photos are in the secret compartment." With that, she left Dennis to look over his things. The photos of him and Hermione were gone, as were the ones that also included Neville and Luna. The one photograph that had Ron in it was conspicuously still on the dresser. All the drawers were empty, as was the closet. Under the bed, he found a few knuts and a sickle, but those he left. The sheets he had been sleeping on were staying; they had been bought by Ron. Hermione had been planning this for what seemed like ages, and Dennis was already listening for Neville and Luna's voices. When the front door opened, he grabbed his trunk and pulled it out to the one room in the flat that had a fireplace. The fire was already lit. The clock on the mantle read five minutes until eleven a.m.

Hermione was looking over her trunk, double-checking that everything she needed was in there. As Dennis came into the room, she closed her trunk and began to check his. It was two minutes to eleven when Neville bent down to light the fire. The trunks were lined up next to the fireplace, one by one. At eleven o'clock precisely, Neville threw several handfuls of Floo Powder into the fireplace. As he called out their destination, the flames turned green and Neville pushed each trunk ahead of them into the flames. Then, in pairs, the four of them stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

_Across the sea, in America..._

Hermione Granger, holding tightly to Dennis Creevey's hand, stepped out of the fireplace. Looking around, she absent mindedly began to dust off her shoulders. Dennis pulled away from her, eager to look around. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood had already dusted off and were joining Dennis in exploring the lobby. In large, shimmering gold letters read, "Spes Inhibitat." Hermione, looking over her shoulder one last time, sighed with relief and followed the other three.

Down a long hallway, farther and farther into the depths of the building they walked, until they came upon a large wooden door. The name plate read "Headmaster's Office." The four stopped, unsure of what they were supposed to do, when the door mysteriously swung open.

"Well, in with you," said a surprisingly high voice. Hermione walked in first, followed by the rest of the group. "My name is Lisette Ketterridge, headmistress of the Salem Institute of Magic. I am assuming that you are the group arriving from Britain." With that, Lisette Ketterridge stood to greet the four young people.

"Hermione Granger, ma'am," Hermione said, "Thank you for having us." As Ketterridge introduced herself to Neville, Luna, and Dennis, Hermione took the opportunity to observe the director. The woman was fairly tall, with sparkling green eyes and curly chocolate-colored hair. A light dusting of freckles across her nose and rosy cheeks reminded Hermione of summer, while the woman's deep green robes brought her back to the topic at hand as Ketterridge began speaking again.

"I know that you and Mr. Longbottom are here to teach, and Mr. Creevey is here as a student, but who is this young woman, Ms. Granger?" Ketterridge said, sounding ever so slightly bemused.

"If I may, ma'am," Neville began, "This is my fiance, Luna Lovegood. She interviewed with one of your school's counselors. For the Divination position." Ketterridge nodded and moved on.

"I know that Mr. Longbottom is set to teach Herbology, but I was wondering what you would like to teach, Ms. Granger?" Ketterridge asked, "You expressed a desire to teach Transfiguration, but I was hoping you would reconsider."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Ketterridge," Hermione said. "I would be willing to take the occasional Charms class if I must, but I would prefer to only teach Transfiguration."

"Fine," she responded, "Then, Ms. Granger, you will teach Transfiguration. Mr. Longbottom, you will teach Herbology. Ms. Lovegood, you will teach Divination. You may also be required to teach one or two charms classes, will that be acceptable?" Luna nodded eagerly.

Ketterridge snapped her fingers twice, and a small, floppy-eared creature appeared. "Lafy, please take our new teachers' to their quarters." At this, Hermione frowned. _I had thought that the Americans, being more up to date, would have moved past house elf use,_ Hermione thought. _Wait, she wants to see Dennis alone? I'm not sure that's a good idea._

"I am Dennis' guardian, Ms. Ketterridge," she said, raising her eyebrows. "I would like to make sure that his interests are protected. Therefore, I will stay with him until you release him to go to his dormitory." Ketterridge looked shocked, though Neville and Luna appeared to have expected Hermione's reaction. After the war, when Hermione had adopted Dennis, many people had underestimated Hermione's devotion to looking after her charge. After all, Hermione was barely eighteen and unmarried. Everyone quickly learned that she put up with no one going after Dennis, especially after Hermione had dumped Ronald Weasley over the younger Creevey. Two years later, the ministry had let them leave for America with Hermione as his sole guardian, trusting her ability to care for the fifteen year old.

Ketterridge sighed, then nodded to the house elf. Waiting until the door to the office had closed, Ketterridge pursed her lips and began to speak to Hermione and Dennis.

"In the United States, the school system is a bit different. Most students will have begun their magical training at the age of thirteen, rather than eleven," Ketterridge sighed. "I am sorry to have to ask you this, Mr. Creevey, but how much of your education was completed before the war began?"

Before Dennis could speak up, Hermione stepped in, saying, "Dennis technically finished his third year of magical education. However, the end of that year was a little rough, as Hogwart's headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was murdered in early June. The end of the school year, including examinations, were canceled. I would like Dennis to test into his classes, as he is more proficient in some subjects than the average Hogwarts third year, just as some of his skills are not quite up to par." Ketterridge nodded her assent.

"Ms. Granger, would you like him to be tested now or later?" Ketterridge asked, "I know that you all arrived today so I thought-"

"That will not be necessary, Ms. Ketterridge," Dennis said, quietly. "I would like to be tested now. Then, I will hopefully be able to go to my dormitory and meet my roommates." Ketterridge looked surprised to hear him talk, as that was the first time he had spoken to her willingly. She had assumed him to be a shy child, but his voice revealed a sadness that surpassed his years. With a nod from Hermione, Ketterridge non-verbally summoned a short written test.

After Dennis finished the written test, Ketterridge asked him to draw his wand. "I know you were in the war, Dennis," Ketterridge said. "Heaven knows we were blessed enough to be spared from that. But, I will need to fire a few spells at you to test your spell work. You may block me or retaliate, but do not try to harm me." Hermione stood off to the side as Dennis nodded and drew his wand. Ketterridge stood and did the same.

For ten minutes, the witch tested Dennis' knowledge of charms, transfiguration, defense, and offense. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find that Dennis had not forgotten much, and had even surpassed Ketterridge's expectations. He was placed in mostly fourth year classes, though he had to take Divination and any other new electives with the third years, as they were his age. After listening to Ketterridge, Dennis was released to go to his room, escorted by another house elf. Hermione, on the other hand, waited to talk to Lisette Ketterridge.

"Ms. Ketterridge," Hermione said quietly, "Dennis may not be my son by blood, but I am his guardian. Both of his parents were killed right in front of him, within a month of his brother's death. I technically adopted him, but we have a sibling relationship. I do need you to have me present when you meet with him, because he is prone to severe panic attacks. If you get sufficient training to deal with those, then I will feel more comfortable, but these panic attacks are why we chose to come to America. He had a lot of them when he tried to go to Hogwarts last year, so I had to pull him out and tutor him at home." Ketterridge looked absolutely shocked. She had heard of the war in America, but one had to truly experience it to understand the horrors that mere children had to deal with to survive.

Hermione stood, looking at the older woman. "I know that it seems like we've overcome more than you could ever imagine. And, you're right. But, please make sure that you don't treat us differently. Dennis is here to learn, and the rest of us are here to teach. You may tell the other teachers about Dennis'... issues, but try to avoid telling students. They won't understand." Ketterridge nodded, still unsure what to say to the small brunette. A third house elf was called to take Hermione to her rooms.

* * *

_ In England... _

Ronald Weasley had been having a terrible day at work. The Auror Office had accepted Harry and him right away after the war as trainees. Harry, as usual, had thrived under pressure and was all but a senior Auror. However, Ron had had more than one issue during training. He was never fast enough, or nimble enough, or precise enough. Training next to several of his former classmates and constantly failing had taken a toll, so Ron dropped out of the program within two months. He was forced to work for George at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, where he managed the store. George was inventing and expanding all over the globe, making Ron's job much more important. Ron, on the other hand, did not see it that way.

He felt unfulfilled in his job, so he quit and began working at Gringotts. There, he felt much more happy as a security officer. But, it was still never enough. The hours were terrible and Hermione was still unwilling to fully commit to their relationship, though they had moved in together August of 1998. Her adopting Dennis had put another rift in their relationship, because he was not included on the adoption papers. But the final straw happened when he tried to propose to her the night before. He supposed they had been fighting a bit in the last few months, and him seeing Lavender on the side was probably not a good way to begin their married life, but all that hardly called for her cold refusal. After all, everyone knew that they were destined for each other.

But she had refused, so he had left and flooed Lavender at her flat to…. relieve some tension. When he returned, Hermione and Dennis had been watching some stupid Muggle show on the telly. So he turned it off. If looks could kill, Ronald Weasley would be dead on the spot. After telling Dennis to leave, Hermione cast a Muffliato in the direction of his room.

"How _dare_ you come back here after being with that, that, that _whore_ of yours!" she began as he pulled her up from the couch. "Don't touch me," she shrieked, pulling away from him and walking towards their bedroom. He went to follow her, but she slammed the door in his face. Enraged, he went to kick the door in, but she had already put up spells to stop him. Stomping back to the couch, he grabbed the pillow and blanket from the ottoman in the den. He had been using them far too frequently, which is why he was thinking about leaving Hermione.

He was startled out of his reverie by Harry coming into the bank. The black haired young man nodded towards Ron, though Ron did not acknowledge it. The pair had had a fight when Ron left the Auror Office, and Ron had refused to have anything to do with the man since. He knew Hermione still saw him, which was another reason why they were constantly fighting. But, Lavender understood his hate. With that, he made a snap decision. He would leave Hermione, that day, and go live with Lavender. After all, the blonde had made it very clear that she wanted to be the only woman in his life. Lavender's shift did not start until noon, and it was only ten thirty, so Ron apparated to the alley by his building. The elevator was still slower than he liked it, and Ron tapped his foot quickly against the worn carpet. _Merlin, I wish Hermione would have just moved in with me. I hate living in a muggle building,_ Ron thought to himself.

The elevator dinged at his floor, and the doors opened. It was one minute to eleven as he began a leisurely walk down the hall. He unlocked the door, expecting Hermione and Dennis to be gone, only to hear the whooshing of the floo. He stepped into the flat, moving towards their den, only to see Hermione and Dennis step through the floo. Neville and Luna, not seeing him behind them, stepped in behind his girlfriend and her adopted son. Ron hurried towards the floo, but the green flames began to die. He was almost at the fireplace when the flames returned to their natural color. He closed his eyes and sighed. This was a bad idea, wasn't it? How could he leave Hermione?

It was then that he noticed how empty the flat was. The only pictures left were the ones with him in them. He moved towards his and Hermione's room, only to see that all of her belongings were also gone. Dennis' room proved to be similarly empty. They were gone. And it looked like they weren't coming back. And with this realization, Ronald Weasley sunk to the floor and cried.

* * *

**AN: Dennis is younger than canon has him. I needed him to be more dependent on Hermione. So, he's going to be fifteen (even though canon Dennis would be seventeen). I also decided to have them use the US school system, so magical Americans begin their training at twelve instead of eleven. Therefore, first years are normally twelve or thirteen, second years are normally thirteen or fourteen, third years are normally fourteen or fifteen (like Dennis), fourth years are normally fifteen or sixteen, fifth years are normally sixteen or seventeen, sixth years are normally seventeen or eighteen, and seventh years are normally eighteen or nineteen. Therefore, Dennis is generally advanced, because he was pulled out of Hogwarts after his second year. Hermione adopted him during the summer after the Final Battle. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I loved that people enjoyed the story, but I think everyone needs to remember that canon Ron is a good guy. For the main pairing in this story (which will be revealed soon!), I need Ron to be the bad guy. I like J.K. Rowling's Ron, but he gets in the way of my OTP. Therefore, this fic is technically AU. More info about how this pairing will work later though. For now, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Unaware of Ron's reactions, Hermione Granger rose from a short nap at about nine A.M. (Eastern Standard Time). A feeling similar to jet lag had overcome her temporarily, but she was determined to familiarize herself with her new surroundings. After all, she had never visited the United States before! She cast a patronus to ask Neville and Luna about their plans for the day. Hermione grimaced, remembering why she cast the patronus instead of floo calling over to their room.

Neville and Luna had been aware of each other at Hogwarts while Hermione was there, but something had drastically changed during Hermione, Harry, and Ron's "year off." Neville had finally come out of his shell, becoming a true Gryffindor. Leading Dumbledore's Army had not been a simple task. Most of the members remembered Harry's impressive leadership and Neville being fairly quiet and shy. But, it took only two weeks for everyone to be won over by Neville's charismatic personality and steady spellwork. Luna and Ginny, as co-leaders, became much closer to Neville during this time. Ginny still pined for Harry, and their reunion at the end of the final battle made it clear that they would be together for a long time. Luna, on the other hand, was free to watch the boy she had like for several years become the man he was always meant to be. As Neville and others moved into the Room of Requirement, separate rooms appeared for groups of people. Ginny was never forced to live in the room, but Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevey, and Jimmy Peaks had all shared a room with Neville for a bit.

But, in the months approaching Christmas, Neville found himself looking at Luna as more than his co-leader and close friend. Luna, though she may not have seemed to feel the same, was thrilled that Neville had finally noticed her. His unrequited crush on Ginny in his fourth year had faded, and Luna was the only object of his affection. A month before Christmas, a room popped up for the two of them. Luna's eyes sent Neville a mischievous glance before walking into the room. Her things had been moved from the room she shared with other Ravenclaw girls. And there they would stay until she was taken from the train. Because that was when she had been taken by the Death Eaters. And he had not been there to stop them. After all, he had no one to go home to with his Gran on the run. So, he had stayed in the Room of Requirement. And they had taken her.

Neville had channeled his heartbreak into fighting even harder against the Carrows. He was never seen around Hogwarts while it was light out, only venturing out to rescue Dumbledore's Army members that had been captured. He stopped taking any classes, though he snuck into the greenhouses on a nightly basis to study and care for some of his favorite magical plants. The final battle came as a relief to him, as he was finally reunited with Luna.

The pair moved in together immediately following the final battle. Luna studied from home to pass her N.E.W.T.s, as did Neville. Neville, being a year ahead of her, took them much sooner and was soon looking for employment. Professor Sprout, an old friend of his grandmother's, was more than willing to take her favorite student on as an apprentice. Luna continued to study for her N.E.W.T.s in their Hogsmeade apartment, with Neville commuting to the castle during the week.

Neville proposed to Luna soon after she received her N.E.W.T. results. His grandmother was not thrilled, believing them to be too young, too impulsive. But, if the war had taught Neville only one thing, it was that there are no second chances when it comes to life and death. And he knew that his life would not be complete without Luna in it. He reassured his gran, reminding her that he and Luna would only marry once they both had steady work.

This, of course, did not discourage their more … amorous … pursuits. More than once, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron had floo called the couple to find them enjoying each other. It did not take long for the friends to communicate first by patronus, as Harry and Ginny were known to be found in similar state often enough. Only Hermione and Ron had not been found in this … less than dressed state. Whether it was because their relationship had begun to fizzle before it properly began, or because they were more discreet, no one knew. But, they all still communicated by patronus before floo calling.

Neville and Luna had apparently gotten her patronus while she was caught in thought, as Luna was gently shaking her shoulder.

"What did Ketterridge want from Dennis?" Neville asked, biting his lip. He cared for the young boy almost as much as Hermione did. He and Hermione had both been ready to adopt Dennis, but Hermione already had a steady job at the time and would be better be able to care for Dennis.

Hermione told Neville all that had occurred in Ketterridge's office, including her request that Dennis' panic attacks not be made general knowledge for the students. "Do you think I did the right thing?" she asked him.

Luna spoke up, then, saying, "I think that you made the right choice. You wouldn't want him to be mocked for something he cannot control."

"I do think that he should go to some sort of counselor," Hermione said, rubbing her eyes. "I just don't know who he would talk to that would really be able to help him."

Neville's eyebrows furrowed. "I have been talking to Ketterridge for almost two months about this job," he said, "I think she mentioned that the school has a counselor, as they have had a few students that needed it. I can't remember his name, though."

"Blaise Zabini," Luna murmured dreamily. "The counselor's name is Blaise Zabini. I saw him when I interviewed for this post; I just didn't think to mention it because I wasn't sure I would be coming with you both." Hermione's eyes flew open. _Blaise Zabini. Now that's a name I never thought I'd hear again._

_Two Years Ago..._

"Ron, come here, quick," Hermione screeched. Ron came running, half expecting to find Voldemort still alive. The battle had just ended less than an hour ago. Could they have missed a Horcrux?

He was disgruntled to find yet another wounded Death Eater. "What, Mione?" he said, irritably. "I was helping people who actually _matter_."

"Idiot," she frowned, smacking him. "Blaise was a double agent the whole time. He was pretending to help Malfoy all of sixth year."

"And how do you know that, Mione?" Ron said, still doubtful. _No one ever told me about this_, he thought.

"Well," Hermione paused, looking a bit nervous. "I may have been his contact, Ron." She winced, anticipating the coming explosion.

"WHAT?" Ron screamed. "How could you keep that from me? I thought we were best friends! Does Harry know? What is wrong with you, Mione? And does that mean that you're officially an Order member? I thought we were going to wait and join officially _together_. As in, at the same time. How- How- I can't believe you, Hermione!"

"Ron," she half sobbed, "I'll explain everything later. Can you just help me get him out from under that rock? It was thrown by one of Voldemort's giants, and Merlin knows they cursed all of their ammunition. I tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge. We need to move it the muggle way." Ron begrudgingly aided her in lifting the rock away from Blaise's body. Once the rock was off him, though, Ron left without a word to Hermione. She was left to tend to his wounds, sobbing and alone.

"Mione?" Blaise tried to say.

"Shh, silly," she whispered sadly, giving him some water. "Stay still, I need to focus on healing your legs."

Blaise tried again, "Mione, I'm," cough, cough, "sorry about that. He'll come," cough, "around soon enough."

Hermione smiled, eyes watery. "I know, Blaise. It's just tough for him. We lost Percy. Even if he has been a complete prat, he was still Ron's brother." Blaise nodded.

"I understand, Mione," he said, trying to smile.

_Present Day..._

"Hermione?" Neville said, shaking her again. He was starting to worry about her; Hermione rarely spaced out and had never done so twice in so short a time.

"Sorry, what?" she replied, blinking.

"Luna recommended Blaise Zabini as a counselor for Dennis," Neville said. "We were wondering what you thought."

"Oh, yes, yes," she responded. "I think he'll be good for Dennis. After all, Blaise was on the Light side, and he dealt with many similar atrocities. They might even be good for each other."

The trio called Lafy, the house elf that had brought Neville and Luna to their quarters, and asked him to take them to see Dennis. They wanted to discuss this with him before making any decisions. With a snap of his long fingers, Lafy apparated them all to Dennis' dorm room. As term was not due to start for another week, he was alone for the time being.

"Hey, Dennis, how're you doing?" Neville said, grinning.

"Not bad, Neville," Dennis replied. "Just unpacking. You know how Hermione would get if I wasn't unpacked as soon as possible." At this, he and Neville both grinned. They enjoyed teasing Hermione about her borderline OCD personality. She raised her eyebrows at them good-naturedly.

"You know you feel better once you've unpacked, Dennis," she sniffed. With that, all four of them broke into laughter.

Hating to end the happy moment, Hermione considered waiting to talk to Dennis about seeing Blaise. But Neville beat her to the punch.

"Dennis, I know that this is going to be tough," he said, "but Hermione needs to talk to you about something. And you aren't going to like it, but you need to at least hear her out. Okay?" Dennis nodded hesitantly.

Shooting Neville a death glare, Hermione began to speak to Dennis. "I know that you think you have us fooled, but we know you're still having issues with your war memories." Dennis' face hardened. "I have been talking to Neville about this for a while. Before we even decided to come to the States. But, it's time, kiddo. An old friend of mine is working here as a counselor. I refuse to try to make you go see him, but I think it might help with the nightmares if you spend some time with him each week." Dennis' face seemed etched from stone, with a furrowed brow and down-turned lips. Hermione was about to continue, when Luna spoke up.

"I know it's tough, Dennis," she spoke, her voice losing its dreamy quality. "I was tortured regularly for several months. And it only gets harder to talk about it. But, you have to tell someone. Even if it isn't Bla- I mean, a counselor, you could just talk to me. You just have to talk to someone. Or you're letting them win." Her eyes watering, Luna looked at Dennis seriously. Neville moved to sit next to his fiance, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Dennis looked at Hermione, Neville, and Luna. All three of them were both siblings and parents to him now, and he wanted them to be proud of him. But he had watched his parents die within a month of losing his older brother, whom he had idolized. It was hard to open up when people like Ron ignored him or were rude to him. He had trust issues from the tumultuous year when Hermione, Harry, and Ron were on the run, and letting another person into his life that intimately was difficult to even think about. But, Hermione and Neville had obviously already spoken about this before. He knew they wouldn't have brought it up until they were sure.

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll meet with this guy. But, I want to meet him with Hermione for the first time, and I want to be able to say that I can't talk to him." Hermione nodded, her entire body relaxing.

"We can definitely do that, Dennis," she said, relief evident in her voice. "Do you want to go and meet him now or later? I'll help you finish unpacking now or later, whichever you choose works for me."

"If we go now, can we get ice cream?" he asked. "I heard that muggles in the States have ice cream that is supposedly comparable to Nando's." Grinning, Hermione promised to take him to Salem's Willows after they had met with the counselor.

After a few minutes of walking around, checking doors, the group found the door. This name plate read "Blaise Zabini, Counselor." Dennis spun, glaring accusingly at Neville and Hermione.

"Zabini?!" His voice was barely a whisper, but the anger was obvious. "You three want me to spill my guts to him?"

"Dennis!" Hermione said, her eyes flashing. "Why do you think you haven't seen his name in any articles about the war? He was on our side. A double agent. And, before you ask how I know for certain, I was his contact with the Order. Therefore, I am absolutely certain that I want you to 'spill your guts' to Blaise. That's what I did on a very regular basis sixth year. Harry was too close to the situation with Ron, and Neville and I were not as close yet. Because I was his contact, he and I became friends. He is one of the best people to talk to, because he listens well and doesn't pass judgement." And with that, Hermione gave him a stern stare and knocked twice on the door.

Dennis was floored. He knew that Hermione and Ron had had problems with their relationship for a while, but he had not realized how long it had been. _Four years_, he thought. _They've been fighting for at least four years. They weren't even together that long. Why did they even bother to move in together?_

Dennis' thoughts were disrupted by a deep voice that reminded him of Kingsley. "Who is it?" the man called.

"Blaise, let me in, you prat," Hermione called. A second later, Dennis heard the sound of rushed footsteps. The door swung open.

"Mione!" yelled a dark skinned man, who appeared to be about Hermione and Neville's age. The man picked up Hermione, swinging her around.

"Blaise, put me down this instant," Hermione giggled. Dennis gaped. No one made Hermione Granger... giggle. It just never happened. He looked to Neville for guidance, but Neville just shrugged. Blaise finally put Hermione down, keeping an arm around her, when he realized that there were three other people in the hall, watching their reunion.

"Sorry 'bout that, mate," Blaise said, grinning at Neville. "How've you been?" Neville smiled, shaking the hand Blaise offered him.

"Good. I'm engaged to this lovely witch here," Neville responded. "I don't remember if you met Luna Lovegood, my fiance?"

"Yes, she was around a bit when I was younger. We haven't seen each other in years, though," Blaise said jovially. "I suppose I should reintroduce myself. Blaise Zabini, ex-Slytherin. You were a year below us, yeah?" Luna nodded dreamily. "Delightful. Come on in. What brings you all to this side of the Atlantic?"

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I wanted Fred to live. I hated that J. K. Rowling killed him. So, sue me: in MY alternate universe, Percy died instead of Fred. Ron still needed to have some serious backing behind his anger. ****I'm not sure if the twins will show up much in this fic, but he needed to be alive for my sanity. ****Also, my beta pointed out that Neville should know Blaise. He did, but Neville and Blaise both tended to stay out of the fighting (at least that's how it was in MY universe), so Neville would not have recognized Blaise's name in passing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about this not being as quick an update. Life is always nuts at my house, and I am not the only one using this computer. Enjoy! And maybe review? :D**

* * *

Ronald Weasley was absolutely furious. He and Hermione had slept in the same bed every night for almost two years. How dare she leave him? He hadn't been able to sleep a wink! And Lavender was mad at him, for whatever reason. She knew that he was with Hermione. He had told Lavender time and time again that he would not leave Hermione for her. Everyone knew that Lavender was just a slut. She slept with more men than she could remember. So how could she expect Ron to stay with just her if she had a few on the side?

He frowned. Now he would be late, since Hermione wasn't there to make sure he got out the door on time. Ron blinked. _Do I really depend on her for everything?_ he thought to himself. _No, she needs me just as much as I need her. She'll be back soon. I'm sure of it._

* * *

"So, you're here to teach, then?" Blaise asked. "I'm glad you decided to take the position, Luna. It's a little weird, but I think Ketterridge is collecting old Hogwarts students." Hermione looked at him oddly. "It's just that, with you lot, there are now seven ex-Hogwarts students." Hermione, Dennis, Neville, and Luna followed Blaise into his office. Inside, there was a cheery fire burning, with two cups of tea on the large desk.

"Are we interrupting something, Blaise?" Hermione asked mischievously. "Seeing anyone?" Blaise grinned back at her, then directed his gaze towards the door.

"Shut the door," he said, shaking his head at the... door? Hermione spun around, as did the other three.

"I was hoping to stay out of sight, mate," sighed a blond haired man. Hermione frowned, swearing to herself that she had heard no one but Blaise in the room.

"Step into the light," Hermione said. She was more nervous about this than she should have been. She knew that Blaise had to have made friends in the States. However, Hermione had only seen that particular color of hair on one person, and she had hoped to never see him again.

"Mione, I need you to be rational about this," Blaise began nervously.

"That better not be who I think it is, Blaise," Hermione said in a low, dangerous whisper. Neville winced and cast a _Muffliato_ on Dennis immediately.

"Hello, Granger," said the man, stepping into the light. "Long time, no see."

* * *

Lisette Ketterridge sat in her office, looking over the list of students for the year. Salem Institute of Magic had a much larger range of students, both in diversity and location of hometown. Therefore, there were more students. Hogwarts often had less than three hundred students each year. SIM (as the muggleborn students laughingly nicknamed the school) normally had at least one thousand. The school was also home to a staff of at least forty professors. A few more lived near the campus.

As the years passed, the school continued to expand. They had found themselves in need of more than one professor for each subject. All the core subjects (Herbology, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, Potions, Transfiguration, and History of Magic) had five professors. Well, they did now, thanks to the new set of professors she had recently hired.

They had always had enough Defense professors, and apprentices to spare. The subject had been increasingly popular after a set of British students were sent away for their own safety. For instance, the Patil twins, Padma and Pavarti, had recently finished their schooling at SIM. Pavarti had returned home to open a shop with an old friend, but Padma had stayed to become a Charms professor. There had also been a large number of Muggle Studies professors; this, however, was probably due to the fact that there was a higher percentage of muggleborn students at SIM. Mr. Longbottom would be their fifth Herbology professor, Ms. Granger would be their Transfiguration professor, and there was another former Hogwarts student who was joining the teaching staff as a History of Magic professor.

Then, there was the matter of the new Potions professor. He came with fine recommendations, both from previous employers and from one of the school's counselors. However, there was the matter of his former alliance with that mad man that had terrorized England for years. Lisette had told him, under no uncertain terms, that the tattoo must always be covered while he was teaching. What he did during his free time was up to him, but he was not to encourage any kind of tattoo, dark or harmless.

The man had, of course, readily accepted that condition. After all, few were proud of the design marking their flesh. He had told her about a glamor charm that he had developed, which hid the tattoo. The school's newest counselor, Blaise, had apparently helped him develop it, as Blaise's mother had the same tattoo.

But, there was still the matter of Ms. Granger and her motley crew. Ketterridge snickered, thinking of the muggle band by the same name. The joke, unfortunately, was not funny when she thought about the history between the four and her new potions professor. They had all gone to school together, and her new potions professor, Mr. Malfoy, had apparently not been on the best terms with any of them, especially Ms. Granger. _Ah, well,_ Ketterridge thought to herself, _they'll have to get over it eventually. It was only a school rivalry._

* * *

"Malfoy," Neville said, eyes blazing, wand pointed at the blond's throat. "Hermione, put your wand away. Your head isn't cool enough to have it out. And we just got hired, too." Hermione reluctantly put away her wand.

"Yes, Longbottom, that is Draco Malfoy," Blaise said soothingly. "Now, please point your wand somewhere other than at my best friend's throat." Neville didn't lower his wand.

"If I might speak, Longbottom," said Malfoy, making a show of putting his wand on the floor and kicking it away. Neville nodded jerkily. "I heard you say that you lot just got hired. So did I. Therefore, the four of us – I am assuming that Creevey will be a student – will be working together. In that case, I'd like to offer a truce. We're all immigrants here; we should stick together instead of squabbling like a bunch of three-year-olds with wands." With that said, Draco Malfoy cast a hopeful look at the only person with a wand on him.

Several seconds of silence followed the blond's speech. Luna seemed to be off in her own world, but she was calculating her next move. After all, she knew that Neville was most worried about her and Hermione. The pair of them had been tortured by Malfoy's family; both had deep set scars. Luna knew that she was willing to extend an olive branch, but she was unsure that Hermione was up to doing so. She nodded at Neville, signaling him to put his wand down. Then, he looked to Hermione.

Hermione, though it surprised her, was ready to forgive him. There had been two years since they had last properly seen each other. Though Harry had been willing to testify at the trials for the Malfoy family, Hermione was still going through too many daily panic attacks to be reminded of the war. Ron had never mentioned the Malfoys, but their trial was well publicized. _The Daily Prophet_ featured several articles on them, so Hermione knew that Draco and Narcissa had been given one thousand hours of community service each. However, the articles on Lucius had not been clear. Hermione had had to go to Harry to figure out that Lucius was serving a ten year stint in Azkaban, which was expected to increase with his terrible behavior. Shaking herself, she nodded at Neville, who directed his gaze towards Dennis.

Dennis, on the other hand, was still shocked that Draco Malfoy knew who he was. He wanted to believe the blond man, but there was a chance that he had been involved in the murders of his family, and he wasn't going to allow the truce until he was sure.

"Who did you kill as a Death Eater?" asked the boy. "And where were you on June 5, 1998?" Draco looked shocked that Dennis had been the only one to speak. He had expected to be interrogated by Granger, not the Creevey boy.

"I never killed as a Death Eater," Draco said, "not even during the Final Battle. And, on June 5th, I was in protective custody, awaiting my trial." He looked at Creevey. The boy, with his brown hair and eyes, could be mistaken for Granger's younger brother. Creevey's eyes, however, held more sadness than Granger's did.

And, with a nod from Dennis, Neville lowered his wand.

"Now then, let's pretend that never happened," Blaise said, trying to diffuse the tension. "Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Dennis Creevey, this is my closest friend and the newest Potions professor at SIM, Draco Malfoy." Hermione snickered.

"SIM?" she said, grinning. Blaise blushed.

"That's what the kids all call the Salem Institute of Magic," he replied. "It's spelled-"

"I know how it's spell, you prat," she said, laughing. "It's just funny because it's such a muggle reference." At this, everyone but Dennis gave Hermione an odd look. Dennis, on the other hand, laughed. "Now, Malfoy, pick up your wand. Someone is bound to step on it and break it if it stays on the floor." Draco blushed, grabbing his wand.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for your loss, Dennis," Blaise said, looking at the younger boy. "I read about... everything, in _The Daily Prophet_. I hope you got my card."

"Yeah, he did," Hermione said, frowning again. "Blaise, how could you send something without signing it? I had to read everything, just in case it was a trap or would hurt Dennis. The only reason I could give it to him was that I recognized your handwriting."

"Mione, why were you reading his mail?" Blaise asked, confused. "And I thought I had signed it, sorry."

"Well, I may have adopted Dennis," Hermione said. "He needed a place to stay after the War ended, so he had been living with me anyway. Ron wasn't ready to adopt him, but I knew that he needed to know that he would have a permanent home with me. So, here we are."

"So, what are you doing here, Mione?" Blaise asked, still confused.

"Oh, well, Neville, Luna, and I are teaching, while Dennis is going to be a student," Hermione replied. "How did you not know that when Malfoy obviously did?"

"I was about to tell him," Malfoy interrupted, "when you lot showed up."

"Oh, so my two closest friends both knew before I did? Thanks," Blaise said sarcastically.

"Geez, Blaise, get over yourself," Hermione snorted. "I didn't know Malfoy would be here."

"Well, duh, Granger," Blaise responded. Hermione frowned. Blaise only called her Granger when he was really mad at her.

"Hey, I wasn't sure about even coming here," Hermione said defensively. "And you? You disappeared without a word to me. I didn't even know you were a counselor here until Luna told me! I wasn't even sure you were alive." _Damn,_ she thought, _I didn't mean to say that last bit._ Blaise's face twisted with guilt.

"Oi!" Neville finally said. "You two, save it. Hash out your issues later. Mione, we're supposed to be here for Dennis." Hermione blushed, as did Blaise. "Now, Zabini, can Hermione, Dennis, and I speak to you privately?" Luna immediately left; Malfoy, on the other hand, paused.

"About what, Longbottom?" he asked, suspiciously. _So, even people on their side have scars,_ thought Neville. _Never expected him to be so on guard. I guess he talked to Moody sometime, then. He's the only one who could make someone act like that._

"It's about Dennis," Hermione broke in. "I am his guardian, and Neville is like his father. Therefore, as his surrogate parents, we are both looking to talk to Blaise in a professional context, _Professor_ Malfoy." Looking properly abashed, Malfoy followed Luna out to the corridor, closing the door behind himself.

"Now, what did you need to talk to me about, Hermione, Neville?" Blaise asked.

"It's about me, actually," Dennis broke in. "They want me to come and talk to you about the war." Blaise raised his eyebrows at Hermione.

"Are you sure you want to talk to me?" Blaise asked Dennis, deciding that a delicate question would not have led to a truthful answer.

"No," Dennis said. "But there isn't anyone else." Blaise was shocked, in many ways, by the younger boy's frankness. But, he understood where Dennis was coming from.

"Well, Dennis, you can call me Blaise," Blaise said. "How often will we be meeting?" he asked, looking at Dennis.

"Hermione and Neville think I should see you once a week," Dennis said, with Hermione and Neville nodding at Blaise behind him. But, Blaise frowned.

"I didn't ask how often they want you to see me, Dennis," he said softly. "I need to know how often _you_ need to see me. That's what is important here. Not what Hermione and Neville think." Dennis looked at Blaise with new respect. Neville looked annoyed, but Hermione grinned at Blaise. _This is why I agreed to talk to Dennis about this_, she thought.

"I think that I should come in once a week," Dennis said. "But, I also would like to be able to come see you when I have an issue. So, Sundays after lunch, and the occasional lunch hour?" Blaise nodded.

"I think that is a brilliant idea, Dennis," Blaise said. "Is that satisfactory, Hermione, Neville?" Hermione nodded. She had to elbow Neville, but he also assented. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow, at 2. Wear something comfortable that you can move around in, Dennis. I don't believe in just talk therapy." And, with those words, Dennis grinned. He had loved gym in muggle school and realized that Blaise planned on letting him run around or work out. He also thought Blaise was brilliant for standing up to Neville and Hermione that way._ Maybe this won't be so bad, after all_, Dennis thought.

* * *

Draco and Luna had left within a few seconds of each other. The pair had actually gotten along in school, with Draco occasionally helping Luna with her Ancient Runes homework. Their mothers had been close relatives, so Draco and Luna had grown up like siblings. Hermione wasn't aware of their friendship, but Neville knew. He tolerated Draco for Luna's sake but was always on guard when the blond was around.

It had been several months since Luna and Draco had been able to spend any time together. Especially after the War, Draco had made time for his favorite relation. The pair often had lunch together. However, Draco had come over to the States three months ago, and Luna hadn't been able to see him off because she had been taking the last of her N.E.W.T.s. As they sat down next to each other, they took the time to catch up on life.

"I like the ring," Draco said, grinning at Luna. "I wasn't sure he'd be able to find one that would fit your personality.

"He said it was his great-grandmother's," Luna replied, smiling serenely. "She was a seer, and the diamond helped her to focus her powers. At least, that's what Neville's gran told me." Draco laughed.

"So, what are you all doing here?" Draco asked. "I know you're teaching, but that doesn't tell me much."

"I wasn't sure what I would be doing until we talked to Ketterridge," Luna laughed. "I'll be teaching Divination, Neville will be teaching Herbology, and Hermione will be teaching Transfiguration. I think Hermione or I will probably take one or two Charms classes, but Ketterridge wasn't sure about that." Draco grinned.

"You probably will have to," he said. "One of the female Charms professors is pregnant. Ketterridge might not need you and Hermione to teach, if the rest of the Charms department can take care of the classes, but another professor is getting old. I think Ketterridge is looking for a new Charms professor, honestly."

Luna looked delighted. "I actually would rather teach Charms," she said. "Do you think Ketterridge will let me switch?"

"Probably not this year," Draco said, "but she may next year."

"So, what have you been up to, Draco?" Luna asked, realizing that most of their conversation had focused on her.

"A bit of this, a bit of that," Draco said evasively. Luna raised her eyebrows at him. "Fine. I've been flying a lot, spending time with Blaise, working on my lesson plan with the other Potions professors. Happy?"

"No," Luna said, making a face at Draco. "I was wondering if you had a girlfriend." Draco was surprised at her directness, until he remembered whom he was talking to.

"Not right now, Luna," Draco said gently. "I haven't really been in the States long enough to get to know a girl well enough to date her. And Merlin knows that I had no prospects in England after the War." Again, Luna raised her eyebrows at him. "Geez, stop doing that, Luna. What are you saying?"

"I wasn't _saying_ anything," Luna replied. "I was expressing my disbelief over your supposed situation in England. I sincerely doubt that you wouldn't be able to get a girl, no matter where you were."

"Not one I'd want to be with," Draco said under his breath.

"What was that?" Luna asked mischievously. Draco was saved from answering by the sound of the door opening next to them. "We will finish talking about this later, Draco," Luna said in an undertone. Draco merely grinned.

"Sure we will, cousin," he said patronizingly in her ear. "Sure we will."

* * *

**AN: Somebody asked me if Hermione and Blaise are going to be a pairing. I'm hoping this chapter answered that, but if not, that would be a no. I love the flexibility of Blaise's character. Because J. K. Rowling barely developed him, I get to make him whoever I need him to be. In this story, he's around to be a connection between Hermione and Draco. He's also support for Dennis (this story's main category is family) as ****a**** school counselor. ****Also, I made Luna and Draco related. If you look at the Black family tree, there is a couple at the level of Sirius' parents, Lucretia and Ignatius Prewett. I decided that Luna's mother (I named her Rosalynn) was their child, even though the family tree did not show them as having children.**


End file.
